Je t'aime
by Lassa-Liam
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention sur le couple Liam/Lassa et un peu de Kevin/Nogait aussi. Peu pas résumer, à vous d'en juger.


Support : Les chevaliers d'émeraude

Couple : Liam/Lassa et un soupçon de Kevin/Nogait

Bon, alors. Ben, bonjour bonsoir... Alors ce OS qui était à la base une mini-fic de quatre chapitre, je l'ai écrit y'a longtemps sur mon blog et j'avais envie de le poster sur ce site aussi alors... Voilà *sourire incertain*

Bon en tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

* * *

Lassa était dans la tour du magicien de Cristal et il regardait par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé :

_L'histoire à propos des âmes-soeurs me préoccupe toujours même après ce que m'a dit le maître Wellan. Combien même Liam est un garçon, je dois admettre qu'il ne manque pas de charme. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés brillent tellement à la lumière du soleil. Et ses lèvres..._

- Lassa ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Le chevalier Kévin se tenait devant lui.

- Euh... Chevalier Kévin...

Lassa sentait la peur et la honte l'envahir : et si le maître de Liam avait suivi ses pensées ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ? demanda Kévin.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé me promener et mes pas m'ont amené ici.

Le chevalier vint s'adosser contre le mur près de la fenêtre et lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Les craintes de lassa se confirmèrent. Le chevalier Kévin avait bien lu dans ses pensées. Il bredouilla une excuse et tourna les talons mais le chevalier attrapa son poignet, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Si tu veux en parler, viens me voir d'accord ? Dit-il.

Lassa hésita un peu répondit :

- Oui...

Et il partit, les joues en feu.

Lassa/Liam/Lassa/Liam

Le lendemain soir, Lassa retourna dans la tour du magicien. Le chevalier Kévin y était déjà.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, dit-il en souriant.

- Euh... Hésita Lassa.

- Approche-toi l'invita le chevalier.

Lassa s'est approché et s'est appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepter l'invitation du chevalier de Zénor. Sans doute parce qu'il avait besoin de parler et que c'était le maître de Liam : il le connaissait aussi bien que lui.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Sa question restant sans réponse, le chevalier aveugle fit l'analyse de ses sentiment à sa place.

- Tu te sens étranger à ce sentiment qui fleurit dans ton cœur. Tu te dis que ce n'est pas normal d'aimer un homme mais en même temps, tu refuses de te dire que c'est mal. Tu es même heureux de t'être rendus compte de tes sentiments. Je n'ai pas raison ? ajouta-il avec un petit sourire.

Lassa se demanda si il était aussi facile à lire. Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Aussi, se confessa-t-il, je ne sais pas si je dois me déclarer et prendre le risque qu'il soit dégoûter de moi et ne veuille plus être ami avec moi ou bien garder mes sentiments pour moi et le regarder se marier avec une femme. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Le chevalier resta un moment silencieux.

- Je pense que c'est à toi de choisir. Ton cœur ou ta raison. Et pour le cas où tu choisirait la voix de ton cœur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, je peux te donner quelques leçons pour le faire avec un homme.

- C... comment ?! S'exclama Lassa.

- Hé bien... Comme ça.

Il enlaça Lassa et l'embrassa. (ndt : désolée je voulait faire des rimes avec son prénom ^^')

Sous le choc, Lassa ne bougea pas. Quand il reprit ses esprits et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il senti quelque chose entrer dans sa bouche. Le chevalier avait mis sa langue dans sa bouche !

Il essaya de se libérer mais Kévin resserra sa prise et commença à le caresser. Lassa se dégagea brusquement du chevalier et le regarda avec un regard remplit d'incrédulité et de peur.

- Tu devras te trouver quelqu'un pour ça avec un petit rire. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de trop se retenir.

Lassa rougit fortement et s'en alla en courant. Le chevalier aveugle le laissa s'en aller, un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

- Tu comptais regarder jusqu'à quand ? Demanda-t-il.

Une silhouette apparue derrière lui.

- Depuis quand m'as tu remarqué ? L'interrogea froidement Nogait.

- Mon bel ami, rétorqua Kévin, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs que je ne peux pas te repérer. J'ai entendu ton cœur s'accélérer quand j'ai proposé à Lassa de lui donner des leçons pour le faire avec un homme, ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Nogait rougit. On ne saurait dire si s'était de colère ou de jalousie. Sûrement des deux.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu proposé quelque chose d'aussi absurde ?! Explosa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé s'il avait accepter ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas en compte mes sentiments ?! Imbécile ! cria-t-il tout en frappant le torse de son amant.

- Nogait... Tu pleures ?

Celui-ci leva son visage remplit de larmes pour le fusiller du regard.

- Non tu vois, c'est à cause de la pluie, railla-t-il. Bien sûr que je pleure ! Idiot !

Kévin serra Nogait très fort dans ses bras tout en répétant :

- Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Toi et personne d'autre. Pardonne-moi.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Nogait fini par se calmer.

- Jure que plus jamais tu n'embrasseras quelqu'un d'autre que moi, exigea-t-il en regardant Kévin droit dans les yeux.

- Promis, répondit celui-ci avec un doux sourire.

Et il se pencha pour embrassé les lèvres de son aimé.

Lassa/Liam/Lassa/Liam

Lassa courut jusqu'à l'écurie. Là, il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres. C'était son premier baiser ! Par un homme en plus !

En état de choc, il se laissa tomber par terre et pleura.

- Lassa ?

Le porteur de lumière sursauta et se retourna. Liam se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte!

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? l'enjoignit Liam.

- R... rien. Ce n'est rien, mentit Lassa.

- Je vois bien que ce n'est pas rien ! insista Liam.

Il esquissa un mouvement en direction de Lassa mais celui-ci cria :

- Non ! Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de moi. Je suis sale et je risque de te souiller...

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna le fils de Jasson.

Lassa craqua et pleura encore plus en gémissant.

- Mes sentiments... Ce n'est pas bien.

Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin. Liam, qui n'avait cessé de se rapprocher du petit prince éploré, essaya de se faire regarder de Lassa mais ce dernier refusa de lever la tête.

- Lassa je t'en prie, regarde-moi.

En entendant le ton suppliant de son ami, le porteur de Lumière releva la tête. En voyant ses yeux couleurs saphirs baigné de larmes, la colère s'éveilla en Liam. Qui était celui qui avait osé faire pleurer son meilleur ami ?

Réfrénant difficilement sa colère en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment, le fils de Jasson prit Lassa dans ses bras sans tenir compte de ses protestation et demanda d'une voix douce :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Pourquoi je ressens une telle détresse en toi ? Réponds-moi je t'en prie !

-Parce que ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'est pas bien. Il faut que cela cesse. Confessa enfin Lassa.

-Ce que tu éprouves pour moi ?

Liam n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. N'osant croire que son désir le plus profond soit réalisable, il somma Lassa de répéter mais, voyant que ce dernier ne voulait pas en dire plus, il alla chercher la confirmation lui-même en le sondant.

Ce qu'il trouva le laissa pantelant. Il se décolla de Lassa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu m'aimes ? S'émerveilla-t-il.

Lassa rougit violemment et débattit de plus belle pour échapper à l'étreinte de Liam.

- Laisse-moi ! Cria-t-il, lâche-moi !

- Non !

Surprit par le ton de sa voix, Lassa cessa de se débattre. Étonné, il releva la tête.

- Liam ?

Celui-ci le regardait intensément. Le porteur de lumière allait dire quelque chose mais avant d'avoir prononcé un mot, les lèvres de Liam s'abattirent sur les siennes. Lassa se pétrifia, son cerveau ne cessant de répéter :

_Les lèvres de Liam ! Liam est entrain de m'embrasser ! Par Parandar ! LIAM !_

Reprenant ses esprits, il se plaqua à Liam et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Liam regardait Lassa avec un sourire éblouissant. Lassa, pour sa part, était perplexe.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

- Pourquoi ? A ton avis ? Tu crois que je t'aurais embrassé parce que ça m'amuse ?

- Ton maître m'a embrassé mais je sais qu'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! explosa Liam en se relevant.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, dit Lassa en le retenant par le bras.

- Mais... commença Liam.

Il croisa le regard bleu de Lassa et avec un soupir, se rassit. Il se passa une main dans ses boucles :

- Je t'ai embrassé parce que je t'aime et je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Avoua-t-il dans un marmonnement.

Gêné et tout rouge, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, attendant que Lassa dise quelque chose. Mais n'entendant rien, il les rouvrirent et vit Lassa, un sourire lumineux sur le visage et les yeux larmoyant.

- Ne pleures pas voyons, dit-il d'une voix douce en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient des deux saphirs.

- Mais c'est que je suis tellement heureux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes sentiments seraient réciproque !

- Moi aussi, le rassura Liam.

Il prit le visage de son amoureux avec les deux mains et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

Dans leurs esprits, ils ne cessaient de se répéter : _je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime..._

La fin d'un début

* * *

Quand je me relis, je vois à quel point c'est nunuche... Enfin laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en avez penser ^^

P.S. : ce OS fait 6 pages et seulement 1000 et quelques lettres... C'est décourageant T_T


End file.
